High School Never Ends
by caird56
Summary: Ash ketchum just moved to sinnoh and to sinnoh high he then meets the quiet and mysterious Paul shinji who he finds out about Pauls sad life and falls in love COMASHIPPING one-sided Palletshipping and one-sided Collideshipping enjoy
1. new kid

Why did I have to be the new kid? Why did my mom have to move to Sinnoh? Why did my dad fight with mom? Why me. I had to move half way through the second term just because my dad left my mom, they got divorced and mom dragged me out the house to move here. Sinnoh. I used to live in Kanto a few regions away from here, all the way from the peaceful town of Pallet. Now I lived in Snowpoint City. Cities are so busy I really don't like it much our house is nice though at least. Here I was in the head's office, waiting for my mom to finish filling in some forms so I could get to class.

"So are you excited to join Sinnoh high?" The head teacher asks me with smile plastered to her face.

"I guess..." I mumble just wanting to get to class at start the day. I pull out the timetable she had given me. I saw I had technical studies next. I had never really enjoyed it much maybe it'll be different here. I hear the teacher thanking my mother after she'd filled in the last of the forms.

"Okay thank you miss Ketchum. I'm sure Ashley will love it here." Damn she used Ashley I hated that name. It was just so... so. GIRLIE!

"It's just Ash" I tell her luckily I she turned round and changed her records so my name was just Ash and not Ashley.

"Oh sorry I never knew." She apologised still smiling i end up smiling back. What can I say I'm a generally happy person. My mom gave me a hug and kiss goodbye and wished me luck. She was treating it like it was my first day ever at school. I wish he didn't. After she left the head teacher had given me the directions to the class. As seen s the bell hadn't gone yet i was meant to go to the first class of the day. Which was maths. I frowned at this.

"Goodbye enjoy your first day and if you need anything my door is always open." She says... as she slams that 'open door' in my face. Now where did she say maths class 4b was again? SHIT I FORGOT! Okay I know it's upstairs was it left or right after that, or was it up the other flock of stairs i think it was more stairs and a right turn I'll try that. I try it... get lost trying to find the other set of stairs. Okay so if I go left now? Try that dead end.

RING!

DAMN THE BELL RUNG! JUST HIDE AND TRY TO FIT IN!

That was my plan i decide to go back down stairs. I looked at my timetable again 2E um...

I look up to get some weird looks from some people. I quickly put away my timetable realising it had something to do with it. I walk down the stairs in front of me as I get rammed into with a bash to the head, as I fall over along with the other guy who gets up almost instantly.

"DON'T YOU KNOW BETTER TO LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING! I'M GONNA FINE YOU GOT TEN SECONDS TO PAY UP TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN..." He must have seen my confused face cause he stopped and asked me this. "Are you new here?" shit I stand up and nod avoiding eye contact with the blonde headed boy who just crashed into me. He was still smiling, he wore a orange and white jumper with a green scarf, greyish brown jeans and brown shoes to match his bag, he had orange eyes too.

"What class you got next? I'll take you there" he asked me kindly

"um I have technical studies in class 2E" I tell him "thanks for helping me by the way"

"PFT no one calls it technical bla bla it's techy and no prob I'm in that class too" he says "so whatcha name I'm Barry Jun" He asks me as he takes me to the next class.

"My name's Ash Ketchum" I say smiling at Barry.

"So why'd you move here to Sinnoh high?" he asks me as we walk along the corridor I swear I couldn't see a thing everywhere was crowded with other kids.

"Oh I moved here because my parents got divorced and my mom dragged me here to Sinnoh from Kanto I now live in Snowpoint." I tell him then decide to ask about him "so where do you come from?"

"I come from twinleaf town lived there my whole life with my three best friends Dawn Kenny and Lucas" WAIT DID HE SAY DAWN! I know her, I met her when I came here for a month to say with my grandparents.

" I know dawn a met her a few years ago, when I came here for a month." I decide to tell him, I mean if they're friends then I don't see why not.

"THAT'S AWESOME if you want you can come sit with us at lunch!" he asked me damn this guy is so friendly, like me I guess I hope we can be friends. Then he takes those word outta my mouth.

"I sure hope we can become friends!" he says with a huge smiling slapped to his face as i give him one back just as big.

"Same here! But are you sure it's ok for me to sit with you and your friends?" I ask kinda worried.

"sure of course you can I mean I dragged Lucas to hang with Dawn Kenny and me they didn't bother." So I'm guess he's just as friendly as me maybe more but I think we're both just as hyper or maybe he's more than me I don't know but I'm sure we'll become friends.

"here we are techy you can work with me if you want we're to work in pairs today?"

"sure that'd be great thanks" I thank Barry as we walk into the classroom i just hope i don't make any enemies today.

**Yay my first comashipping fanfic yay finished at 23:30 at night god my grandparents are gonna kill me XD and Paul will be in next chapter fav poke character and comashipping is my OTP.**

**R&R please ^. also i got the name from the song**


	2. terrified of him

By the time that lesson was over we had some free time before our next class which was history. Meh history was never any good at my old school like techy. But techy here was fun we were designing key chains today. Barry designed a sweet and I designed a smiley face. Yes I know I know it's not that original, but no one else seemed to be doing it anyway so that was fine. There were two girls who were fighting over who did the music note, or whatever they were choosing to do.

It was now our break it was fine nothing special. Barry end up checking my timetable, turns out we are in ALL the same classes. Not that I minded. Barry was cool and really friendly to me which was awesome. I mean I only knew two people from Sinnoh. Dawn and a boy name Gary Oak he used to live with his granddad before his dad dragged him to live in Sinnoh. His granddad lived a few doors down from me, so Gary and I were childhood friends, which was cool.

"You enjoyed that first lesson?" Barry asked me. I shrug half-heartedly, I honestly did care about school at all my favourite lesson was P.E we got to actually do things other than writing down a bunch of things.

"So we got history next I'll show you were it is the bells about to ring any second anyway." I nod. I really can't be bothered to talk right now. I'm still pretty worried I mean come on, what new kid isn't I only know three people in the school. Barry starts to drag me to the history classroom. He must have noticed I was worried, cause that's the next thing he asked me.

"Hey are you ok? You haven't said a word since we left techy?"

"Yeah I'm fine just I don't know many people."

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll make lots of friends in no time." he said giving me a huge grin I grin back in thanks. He was always to happy like me, but I swear he smiled too much.

Once he had accomplished dragging me to the history and modern studies department, the bell rang as a few students were there already, I decided to look around after Barry ran over to a brown headed boy. I simply shrugged but then I heard a voice that I recognised.

"Whoa ashy-boy is that you" as soon as I heard that pet name I knew who it was straight away. I turn on my heels to face the emerald eyed boy.

"Gary! Long time no see it's great to see you again" I say with a huge smile slapped on my face as he returns it.

"So what you doing here?" he asks me I ended up telling him about everything and how I now lived in Snowpoint "Well guess I get to see you again" he said with a kind smile, I smiled back it's so good to see Gary after all these years and pretty much to know someone other than Barry and dawn who i have yet to see again. After Gary left to go sit in his seat the teacher called me over. She told me the rules of the class and told me where to sit. I was to sit at the back of the class, so once the teacher dismissed me to go sit down I noticed the boy I was to sit beside. He had purple hair, pitch black eyes that could scare anything. His outfit consisted of a dark green top and a purple and black jacket. He looked so damn serious I don't know how.

I sat down in my chair beside him he didn't seem to acknowledge me that was until i said.

"Hi." He just ignored me. To tell the truth that's what i kinda excepted i decide to try again.

"Hi. What's your name." Ok this time i got a response not much he just pointed to his jotter which had written in neat handwriting _'Paul Shinji'_ it was pretty simple but still at least I knew his name.

"Nice to met you Paul. My name's Ash Ketchum" I end up telling him i got a shrug as a response

"So?" well at least he talked. His voice was pretty deep and cold it gave me shivers just to hear him. I shrugged half-heartedly for a reply. I end up staring at him till the lesson started.

Once that lesson had ended he packed up his things to leave the class, almost automatically he walked out the class and that's all I saw before Barry ran up to my face.

"What teacher do you have for tutor time?" he asks i had no idea what that was.

"what's that I never got it back in Kanto?"

"oh it's a lesson when we do things like set target for the future and all that kinda stuff" he says "so what teacher have you got?" I still look confused. Barry noticed cause he said

"Let me rephrase that what house and class are you in?" the houses where different strange names there were three, Chimchar, Turtwig and Piplup and the classes where simple enough, one, two, three, four or five. I check to have a look at my timetable, my house was Chimchar and class was three. Barry looks at my timetable and says;

"Okay so your registered class is C three got it?" I nod my head in thanks to the blonde head. He takes me down the stairs, down what seems to be the science hall then stops.

"Your class is in there." He points to a turn where a room of computers seems to be. "Mine is in there." he then points to be the room which I'm 'guessing' is the RME department guessing cause he has a sign saying _'WELCOME TO THE RME DEPARTMENT' _above the door.

"Once the lessons over I'll met you by that door. Bye!" He points to a door at the end of the hall of my class. Once he left I walk into my class, people were throwing paper aeroplanes and scrunched up balls of paper everywhere. _What's with the teacher? _She honestly didn't care she was too busy on the computer. Once she came off it she noticed me and called me over. STILL not caring about the kids messing with the paper. I walk over to her and again like that last teacher, she goes over the rules and the seating plan. I'm sitting at a table with Gary a boy named Black, and... Paul. Again. He was sitting in his seat while Gary and I'm guessing Black were joking around. I was told to go sit at my seat, and at that moment she called everyone to anyway. I was sitting beside Gary and Paul and Black was facing me.

"Hey you new here?" I hear coming from Black. He wore a blue hoodie and black shirt underneath, His bag was a black and blue satchel and had the same red shoes as me. His eyes were a bright brown like mine, and his brown hair was mostly covered up with a hat with the colours of black and red.

"Um yeah I just joined today." I tell the brunette.

" HAHAHA YOUR A NOOB THEN" I just look confused then realise what it meant. Luckily Gary was there to save me.

"PFT Black come on. Who actually says noob anymore? Besides Ashy-Boy here is so dense he probably doesn't never know what that means." I scowl as the two boys laugh their heads off. Paul just sat there the whole time not uttering a sound. While Black and Gary were still in a laughing fit, I find myself looking at Paul. He was so... mysterious perhaps. So different from everyone else here. I highly doubted he was the kid who got bullied, or annoyed or something so who know.

"Paul hates people and talking" I snapped out of my thoughts and look at Black, the person who had just talked.

"the last time he actually said a full on proper sentence like more than three to five words was in kindergarten when he got bullied to his heart's content." Gary added. Now I was even more curious about the purple headed boy.

"And no one has talked to him since..." Black stopped at looked at someone who seemed similar to Paul, but he was talking to a black headed boy and a bluenette. He then looked at Gary who had a sorrowful look. They then looked at Paul who was shaking.

"He almost put him and Barry comatose..." I was completely shocked. Why would he do that I highly doubt Barry would have bullied him, and even though I don't know the red head involved how should I know. Then Paul and almost stopped shaking but had both his fist shaking instead. He got up and punched the two brunettes in the face. Their noses started to bleed and the teacher was shouting like mad. I looked at everything that was going on confused. I look everywhere but at Paul terrified in the end I do look at him. He was giving me the most intense glare ever. I end up digging my face into my hands in fear.

"PAUL HEAD'S OFFICE NOW!" Paul didn't care at all not one bit he just walked out the classroom without a care "and you two go to the medical room." He ran out of the room and on noses then the teacher looked at e worried, well I don't see why she wouldn't be my hands were covering my face.

"Miss he can come sit with us for the lesson" said the red headed boy... the one who Paul almost put comatose.

"That would be nice thank you Silver." I walk over to the boy called silver and sit beside him and the black head.

"Class this is our new student who moved from Kanto, His name is Ash." Some of the class smile happily some nod. It didn't bother me. I was still too scared.


	3. Not so bad

All in the end I made friends with Silver and his friend, (the black head boy) Gold. They managed to keep me from freaking out more especially Silver. Something tells me he heard Black and Gary tell me the story, and he was involved in that.

Once the bell rang I rushed out the class, once we were dismissed and waited for Barry to meet me at the door. He rushed up to me with his hyperactive nature. Well this is Barry we're talking about after all. I put on a smile even though I was dying to ask what... the coma thing was about, though I decided against it just to be safe.

"Come on let's go we're in English next!" he says dragging me out the door. What why'd he drag me out here? Then I noticed the huts. Looks like the classrooms are the huts, cause Barry dragged he in the middle one. Then surprisingly he stopped running round, and let me go head down and walked. I then noticed why. Paul was sitting in the class.

"Barry...?" i ask as i stand next to him.

"U-um y-yeah?" i replied nervously. Never seen him like this.

"Where's the teacher she's meant to tell me the class rules and where I'm to sit?"

"Oh um y-you can beside me there's a free seat..."

"Sure thanks." I thank the blonde boy. As we sit down most the class enter the class, including Gary who when passed me flicked my hair and simply said.

"hey ashy-boy!" with his signature smirk and a wink. I just simply roll my eyes at the older boy who went to sit down. Barry had barely said a word to anyone, I heard people whisper mentioning Barry and Paul's names. I keep quite not wanting to cause a commotion... or a death. And also WHERE THE HELL IS THIS TEACHER!? This is worse than the last god. I then give up with Barry's silence.

"Hey Barry?" i ask him.

"H-huh yeah Ash?"

"...You okay?" he hides his face a bit before replying my question.

"... Y-yeah I'm fine Ash..." yeah I think he knows I know...

"Hi class!" The teacher had finally come rushing into the classroom, carrying what looked like a box of books. She stopped and noticed me.

"Hi there welcome to you English class, Ash isn't it?" she asks I give a firm nod letting her know she was correct. Wow she was like a hyper friendly teacher. Huh never knew teachers could be like that.

Once we had finished English Barry was better. We had arrived in the hall avoiding the other kids rushing to lunch. Right before we get split up Barry says:

"The cafeteria is the first right in the foyer can't miss it!" by that time I had got lost in the science hall looking around.

"H-hello? Anyone here?" though everyone had gotten to lunch, every kid and teacher in the school had gone to lunch. I wish at least one person was here.

"Hello please someone be near?" well damn it I'd gotten to the end of the hall, standing in front of an empty classroom. Then what next, of course i was an idiot. Tripping over my own feet oh well I'd just collapse into the wall. But man was I wrong instead of getting a surprise clash with the wall, I end up falling through it somehow. Don't ask how cause how was I supposed to know? Well I still got a bump to the head with the floor. Seems like there's a whole other room in here, looks like it's under the stairs from the stairway beside the wall I fell through.

"Hey Ketchum are you okay?" I froze when i heard that voice. I only heard one word of it. But i knew who the speaker was.

"...H-hey, P-Paul, I um never er m-meant to d-disturb you..." I tell him scared out of my life.

"You okay Ketchum?" I still barely wanted to speak to him.

"Y-Yeah fine thanks" I look away shaking knowing that he was gonna make fun of me, but strangely enough only a chuckle came from the mauve boy.

"You know you don't have to be afraid of me I'm not gonna hurt you, you know?" he says no mean tone or anything, just general.

"B-But-" he stopped me before I could finish.

"Look I know you know the coma story thing... but just cause that doesn't mean I'm gonna hurt you. Besides even if i wanted to i have a few reasons why not to." He says okay now i was curious about the reasons.

"What reasons?"

"One, your new you first day here. Two, what did you possible do to hurt me in anyway shape or form. Three, if stopped physically hurting people four years ago since I stopped getting bullied." Fair enough all those reasons are reasonable. But Paul got bullied. Never saw that coming.

"Interesting... u-um Paul?" I ask him he looks up at me, his black eyes staring into my amber brown ones.

"Yeah Ketchum what is it?" I know he gave me the reasons not to hate me but... he was actually kinda nice. I guess.

"Er... mind showing me the cafeteria" I take a risk and add this in. "Barry was showing me but I got lost in the crowed, and as you can see ended up here." And that risk was okay even though I saw some anger in his eyes at the mention of Barry's name.

"Well I'll give you directions but I can't show you" he was pretty quite. Well either way directions or guided I don't mind. I'm just hungry. I nod agreeing giving the boy a smile.

"Wait never mind I'll guide you half way." I was confused at this sudden change in choice, but ignored it smiling at the black eyed boy. My eyes were locked with his for a moment or two, I swear I saw a glimpse of violet in his eyes. It was beautiful. I shake that thought out my head.

"Mind us going now I'm... kinda hungry?" I ask him

"...H-huh oh yeah right let's go." he grabs my wrist and leads me out the room under the stairs. It was more like an automatic door than a wall I realise.

"So if you ever wanna come talk to me I'm always in there." Meaning that room wow Paul was actually really kind, not scary at all. I nod at him. He smiled at me as I smiled back. He led me down the science hall, till we came to the same room as the tutor time class. Well it was the more almost in front of the class at the door connecting the two hallways.

"okay first things first here is a map of the school," he handed me three sheets of paper stuck together. "and you should recognise this place, so if you head forwards you should end up in the foyer, take the second right turn and you'll see the cafeteria and go in the second door if you're buying you lunch first door you see if you got it." He explains to me I nod in thanks, looking into his black orbs again.

"Thanks Paul." as he nods smiling.

"Again if you need me I'll be back down there. See you later Ketchum." He walks off in the direction back to the room before.

Then off I run to the cafeteria following the directions and more like the noise. I manage to get there when Barry notices me and drags me over to him and his friends.

"Ash long time no see!" I heard the familiar voice of dawn say.

"Hey dawn great to see you again." The brown headed boy sitting beside her looked at me smiling.

"Hey Kenny this is Ash, he moved to the school today!" Barry told Kenny.

"Nice to meet you Ash, Dawn's mentioned you before." Kenny said i smile at him and Dawn looked furious.

"You too Kenny, yeah Dawn mention you to me before too." I swear if Barry hadn't started talking to her, she'd have beaten the living souls out of us. Me and Kenny chat to each other for a while about each other so we get to know each other then Barry butted in.

"Hey Ash forgot to ask. What took you so long getting here? I told you right door to the foyer can't miss it." Yeah no way in hell will I tell him I was talking to Paul. He'd go mad.

"Um I just got lost in the crowd." I go with "a teacher showed me the way" I smile sheepishly.

"At least you got here" he says.

After having a chat with the trio and finishing my lunch. I get kinda bored.

"Hey guys I'm just gonna go have a look around the school a bit" I tell them standing up.

"What if you get lost?" Barry asks.

"I've got a map." They all look confused. Damn think of an excuse, think of an excuse.

"Where'd you get it?" Dawn asks me.

"Oh the teacher gave it to me" I smile luckily they all bought the lie, they said bye to me as I run off. I reach the end of the science hall then say,

"Paul? Um where are you?" I ask him as a hand grabs my wrist. I gasp at the shock with my heart beating fast in fear.

"Hey Ketchum." I turn round to see Paul. He was wearing a gentle smile.

"What dude you almost gave me a heart attack!?" he chuckled, he glided me to sit down with his where he was before.

"Chill okay. So how'd you enjoy your day so far? ...I mean other than being terrified by me." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"It's been great thanks Paul." I smile at him again looking into his eyes as he looked into min. Now I know his eyes were violet and not black. They were beautiful and glittering.

"So er... what is this place?" I ask still not taking my eyes of his glowing orbs.

"The path to the basement..." he replies also never leaving my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry I'm er friends with your enemies..." I tell him.

"It's fine you have the right to choose your own friends..." he smiled more it was beautiful. He was so beautiful everything. Before I knew it I was lying on his chest almost asleep. He never minded. Okay new lunch plan eat lunch with the trio spend the rest with Paul Shinji. His chest was so soft i swear I couldn't leave it but sadly the bell rung just to ruin the moment. In the end we end up walking to the music class together.

**Omg so~ kawaii and here's along chapter 2 hours to write. I'll get the next chapter out ASAP how you all enjoy the fluff please review~ I love hearing what you think**


	4. Secrets

The rest of the week was great. I've been full circle for school now, back in techy with Barry and Kenny. I've made lots of great friends now including, Black, Cheren, Gold, Silver, Cyan and a friend of Dawn's, Zoey, who also lives in Snowpoint.. I'm still friends with the trio Gary and my old friend May. And of course I'm still friends with Paul, right now he's actually my best friend.

As I said I was back in techy. Black and Gary were messing about and getting yelled at. Gold, Silver and Cyan were chatting and working and I think two were arguing over something. Dawn and Zoey were doing the same as the three boys before without the arguing. A couple of girls were fighting (literally) and another was trying to break them up without getting involved. Me, Barry and Kenny were talking about a video game. And Paul... was just being Paul. The bell rang and we went through the rest of the three lessons fine. Well of course other that Barry's extreme quietness in English. I thought I was a onetime thing. Apparently not.

And I'm premently sitting with Silver Gold and Cyan I'd taken the girl Crystal's place. The three of them are great friends and treat me like there friend too. We usually talk about a video game called 'Pokémon' when characters go on adventures and catch these so called 'Pokémon'. It sounds really cool.

It was now back to lunch. Chowing down on my lunch chatting away happily to the group.

"So Ash have you had a good first week?" asked Dawn

"Yeah it's been great made a bunch of friends too!" I tell the bluenette, as a certain blonde wraps his arm round my neck.

"With me as you best friend?" I laugh at this statement.

"Of course Barry." Well technically he was ONE of my best friends. But if I had to pick it would be Paul for best friend. It was scary for me to be friends with both. You know cause... the coma thingy. He takes his arm off my shoulder, and continues to talk to the others. I'd almost finished my lunch, when Barry asked me something strange, well for Barry.

"Hey Ash what do you think of Paul?" he just looked at me. Just plain stare, only emotion of curiosity. Here was a question I never knew how to answer. Like I said I'm friends with both, both are probably worst enemies. I decide to just shrug not caring much.

"I don't know. How could I know anything about someone like him? He never talks or shows any emotion... well other than probably than depression. Why'd you ask?" most of that is true when it's not just me around. I finish the last bite of my lunch once he replies with.

"Eh not sure curiosity I guess." Before i stand up I mutter:

"Is it because the coma thingy?" Dawn and Kenny just look at each other then at me, shaking their head furiously. Yeah bad choice. Barry put his head down and muttered something like 'maybe'.

"w-who told you...?" Barry asked me quietly.

"... Gary and Black..." he just nods "...um I should go..." as I run out the cafeteria before anyone could stop me. I go to the end of the science hall and go through the wall. There was Paul sitting there smiling at me sweetly.

"Hey Ketchum." He was beautiful. His smile his eyes. His voice was so~ nice.

"Hey Paul." I reply as I lie down on his chest like I always do. He combs my messy hair with his soft hands, and holds me close to him.

"you beautiful you know." He tells me looking into my eyes. I blush bright red with a smile towards him.

"T-Thanks Paul... your pretty beautiful too you know." Now it was his turn to blush bright red.

"U-um y-yeah t-thanks Ash." He thanked me with that cute smile of his. And of course if it isn't obvious I've taken a liking to Paul. You know like crush wise. I mean I love his beautiful purple locks with his eyes to match. His cute smile that's so~ sweet and can make my heart beat one hundred times a minute. His chest I can feel his chest moving up and down at a steady pace. After a bit of silence i get bored of it.

"Paul?"

"Yeah Ketchum" he looks down at me moving his hand to stroke my cheek.

"You called me by my name." He chuckles

"Is there something wrong with me calling you that?"

"No I'm just too used to you calling me Ketchum all the time."

"Well your full name is Ash Ketchum right?" half true. I debated on telling him that. I mean my real name I always got teased for at my old school in Kanto. To tell the truth I got kinda bullied for my name. People would kick me or throw my school bag around the class, anything they could to tease me. they'd shout things like 'HEY ASHLEY THE GIRLS ARE OVER THERE' or 'Hey Ashley who's you BOYfriend' I hated it... but I was gay.

"My name is actually... Ashley..." I waited for the laughter it never came. He just smiled at me and played with my hair again.

"Well I love it... Ashley. But I'll stick with Ash." I smile in thanks at him. I really love that he never made fun of me.

"Paul? Can I ask you another question?" he nods. "...Why were you bullied?" he looks away. He stops messing my hair up more and freezes. I was about at ask if he was ok before he replied.

"Cause I've nothing but a house and my brother..." ... okay I'm confuse he must of seen my confused face.

"I'm poor Ash I have nothing but what my parents left me with when the abandoned me and my brother when I was three..." WHOA WHOA WHOA BACK IT UP... Paul...

"I'm sorry Paul I never knew..." he chuckled and put on a smile.

"It's fine ash. You never knew." I could have sworn he added 'unlike Barry and Silver.' I shrugged it off though. I gave Paul a huge hug almost enough to make him choke. I released when I heard him cough.

"I'm really sorry Paul. it's just i never knew that and you my new best friend so."

"b-best f-friend...?" classic Paul. i hug him tight again.

"of course Paul. your my best friend now no going back on it done." He smiled at me and stared into my golden brown eyes. His were watering like he was about to cry.

"T-thanks Ash so much. For everything, everyone would tease me about being poor, not having family or anything you're the only one who hasn't. And then you call me you best friend... you're the only friend I have ash so of course your my best." I was over joyed when he said all this, my heart was pounding in my chest. I could barely feel myself edging closer to his face and as he did the same. Our eyes were closing and our lips were just an inch apart.

RING~!

THEN THE STUPID BELL HAD TO GO RUIN IT ALL! Then after that we walked to music in silence with our faces bright red.

The next week on Wednesday it was just before lunch and me and Barry were partners in science. Well there goes the ninth test tube since I've been at this school.

"MISS WE BROKE ANOTHER TEST TUBE!" me and Barry had shouted in sync. She sighed, laughed then walked over to our work station. We just smile innocently at her.

"I honestly don't know how two students can break so many test tubes." She laughed this teacher was the best. She could even make Paul laugh. PAUL LAUGH. NO~ THE WORLDS GONNA END!

Once the lesson was over I noticed Paul sneak into the basement room in front of our class when me and Barry were out last after picking up the bit of broken test tube. Out teacher loved food so she'd left when were picking our coats and bags. Just before a left when i was standing at the door Barry stopped me.

"Hey Ash." He voice was soft and quiet. So out of character for him. I turn and face him with a tint of confusion. His face was hidden too.

"I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Yeah what is it?" before i knew anything his lips were pressed against mine. I was shocked and bright red. I felt like my feet were frozen to the stop. He pulled away and muttered "I kinda like you..." I just stood there shocked. He then walked down the corridor and left me frozen still. Once I mange to move, I run right through the wall in front of me and into Paul's chest. Surprisingly enough it was like he never noticed me, I look at him worried.

"P-Paul" I ask him he looks at me almost about to cry. He saw he saw it all. his heart was beating like mad in his chest so was mine.

"Paul...?" no reply now I debate on telling him. How I feel.

Paul had burst into tears. Well I'd be upset if I saw my best friend kiss my worst enemy.

"Paul... I-I like you..." he looks at me with eyes full of tears still but also with surprise. He pulls me into a tight hug as our lips connect to each other. we pull away briefly with our eyes locked as he whispers "I love you Ash Ketchum." As we reconnect the space between our lips.

**3 HOURS TO MAKE TOTTALY WORTH! FINISHED AT EXCATLY MIDNIGHT! Luckily my grandparents can't kill me cause there out tonight XD so review plz**

**Also Cyan belongs to Xx-Synthetic-Cyanide-xX go read her fanfictions there awesome!**


	5. Dates And Being Busy

A month has passed and me and Paul have been dating in secret, and Barry and I have been ignoring each other. Usually at lunch I will share it with Paul. I mean known that he's poor and can't afford lunch. Most lessons (excluding tutor time) I sit next to Barry and the rest is Paul. I like to talk to Silver Gold and Cyan a lot too, and gotta meet the girls who are always fighting Solana, Glacier and Aimee. I never see them much. Now I'm chatting with the Johto trio (I found out they are all original from Johto.) about random things like Music, Fanfictions, Video Games etcetera. Gary and Black were joking around with Trip who had moved back from Unova. He moved to Unova after the 'coma' incident. His parents didn't want him at the school, he moved back so everyone knew and remembered him (but me of course.) I glance over at Paul who was reading a book in silence.

That lesson was finally over and back to English to read more of the story _'fat boy swim'_ good book I guess_. _I walk into the class and Barry is already in the class sitting in his seat. We were the only ones in the class no-one else. Awkward or what.

"Hey um Ash?" Did Barry seriously just talk to me?

"Yeah Barry?" no point in ignoring him forever I guess.

"I-I'm sorry about what happened outside science... I just hope we could be friends again...?" I shrug.

"Sure no-one said we still weren't friends." I laugh as the class finally fills up. So Barry and I start to chat until the teacher came. Late as always. We read more of the book for the whole lesson, a few of the class were sleeping. Finally after the fifty minutes of being in class the lunch bell rings, everyone grabs their stuff and bolts out the class. Sadly for me the teacher called me over.

"Ash so how are you fitting in at the school?" she asks me.

"Yeah it's great, fine I've been here for a month now got the hang of it." I tell her, but did she really just ask a month since I came.

"Ok I just need to check mind filling in this sheet. It's a survey you were meant to fill in a couple of weeks ago." She smiles as I sigh and take the sheet back to my desk. "Just leave it on my desk once you're done and go for lunch." She says and leaves.

"Hey Ashy-Boy!" I look up to see my childhood friend standing at the door, wearing his smirk and calling me his nickname for me.

"Hey Gary what's up?" I ask the brunette going back the four paged quiz. I talk to Gary every now and then, we are still best friends again too.

"Whatcha doin tonight?" I shrug.

"Probably just homework. Why'd ya ask?"

"Wanna hang out tonight? Been quite a while since we have." I think for a moment. I honestly don't know. Gary was patient with me, waiting contently for an answer.

"Sure where should I meet you?" I ended up asking and agreeing.

"I'll pick you up and we can go hang in Eterna City?" I nod "Great I'll pick you up at five it's a date." And with that the brunette walked out of sight.

I continue with the survey. Until I realize what he just said. 'It's a date'. No it is not a date I'm taken and we're just friends. I finally finish the survey drop it on the teacher's desk and run. By the time i get to the room under the stairs, to my dismay Paul was nowhere in sight. In his place was a note saying:

**Hey Ash sorry I'm not here need to**

**retake my history test be back soon**

**love you Paul xxx**

I read the note over twice before realizing where he was. I decide now that Barry is my friend again I can go eat lunch with them again. I arrive back in the cafeteria, eat lunch and chat away to them for the rest of lunch.

I never saw much of Paul for the whole day sadly. I wish I could see him. I ended up talking to Zoey for the journey home, while joking around with Black who was getting sweets and money for answering questions. So money and sweets were getting thrown around the bus, people chatting about different things and more craziness. When I got home my mom gave me a snack and I tell her that I'm gonna hang out with Gary tonight, she said that's fine as long as I keep my phone on me. i change into something simple. White tee blue hoodie etcetera.

"Ash honey teas ready!" I hear my mom yell as I run down stairs. I love her food it's delicious, best I've ever had. I sat down in front of the kitchen table as my dinner is sat down in front of me, nothing much just a ham and cheese toasty. I gulp it down as I hear the door bell go off. The clock read exactly five, it was Gary. My mom answered the door as she calls me over.

"Hey Ashy-Boy! Ready to go?" he smiles at me.

"Yeah just let me get my shoes on!" I tell the older boy as I sit down to put my shoes on. He appears behind me and helps me put on my hoodie and get up.

"Bye gotta catch ya later!" I yell as Gary grabs my hand and drags me out the house hand in hand. I shake my hand away from his, a blush covering my face.

"You ok Ashy-boy?" he asks me generally concerned. Why though what's wrong with me.

"I'm fine why'd you ask?" he shrugs.

"Your just quieter, it seems." I'm I really THAT hyper and loud.

"I'm not that hyper or loud you know!" I lecture him with an angry tone. His plain face turns into a smirk as we arrive to Eterna city.

"Chill out and I'll buy you a chocolate ice-cream!" my eyes lit up and I being to beg at him. He finally gives in with a sigh

"Come on then." I give I little happy yelp as he drags me by the hand again into the ice-cream shop. Once he ordered he hands me a three scoop triple chocolate ice cream.

"Here happy Ashy?" I nod being too busy eating the ice-cream. He chuckled. "So wanna catch a movie?" I shrug half-heartedly not caring about anything. Damn was this ice-cream good. The brunette walked beside me to the cinema hand in hand, giving a laugh at my chocolaty face. He took at a napkin and wiped the chocolate off my face.

"Don't eat it that fast you'll get a brain freeze you know." He told me with my face looking so innocent and content. We arrived that the cinema bough tickets and popcorn and the movie was done as fast as it started. We were now currently walking on the way home, i was pretty tired and it was really dark now. I yawn and my best friend just looks at me.

"Tired?" I look at him still innocent and give him a nod "Have a good time Ash?"

"Yeah! It was great Gary! Thanks." He smiles as a reply of mine. We reach my gate to my house as Gary gives me a hug.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Ash. I hope we can do it again some time." I return the hug to the older boy.

"Sure! That'd be awesome!" before i bid my farewells the brunette pulls me in and places a kiss on my lips.

"Smell ya later Ashy-Boy." And with that he disappears into the distance.

The next morning I was rudely interrupted from my sleep by a knock at the door. I check my clock ten am. My mom was out she goes shopping around now, so I was the one who had to get the door. Sadly as seen as I'd just woken up, I had my messy bed head and pyjamas on. I force myself down stairs towards the door, to be greeted by a certain purple headed boy.

"Hey can I come in?" I smile a cheesy smile. I mean look at the state I'm in, and here's my boyfriend at the door.

"S-Sure course Paul." I step aside for the violet eyed boy to enter the house. We both go up into my room and sit down on my bed. I did what I'd usually do and laid down on his chest as, he stroked my messy jet hair.

"Just got up huh?" I look up still with this cheesy smile plastered to my face.

"Y-Yeah sorry." He chuckles and places a kiss on my forehead. He pulls me into a tighter embrace, as we fall backwards onto the bed.

"Wanna sleep a bit longer?"

"With you?" He nods as I pull the covers over us, and snuggle more into his chest.

"Sorry I never saw you yesterday. What do you do?" I look up at him innocent as always.

"I was hanging around with Gary. He got me a huge chocolate ice-cream!" I say really happy about the ice-cream part. He chuckles.

"You and treats. What else you do?"

"We went to see that new horror movie. You know _'zombie arrow cromibe' _we just went home after." He smiles.

"I'm glad you actually have friends my precious Ash." I blush and give a little giggle at this

"Don't worry Paul I still love you to bits." As I add a little kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too Ash and don't you forget it!" as he pulls me into kiss as our lips crash together. I moan a bit as he slides his tongue against my lips, asking for an opening as I gladly let him enter. Our tongues battle a bit till we hear the door opening and pull away.

"Ash I'm home!"

"Hi mom hope you don't mind but Paul's here?" I yell as a reply.

"Hi Mrs Ketchum!" Paul added.

"Hi to you too Paul!" she says as the two of us end up falling asleep with me lying on Pauls chest.

**Fluffy enough? Yay Solana belongs to me glacier belongs to my BFF Rhiarandom and Aimee belongs to just the b**** she based off in real life so it makes me Solana. And Cyan still belongs to ****Xx-Synthetic-Cyanide-xX as always.**

**Sorry for the lateness I've had three homework projects to do I HATE school URGH **

**REMEMBER TOREVIEW I READ AND REPLY TO YOU ALL! (unless it's a guest review i can't reply)**


End file.
